The present invention relates to a flat type brushless motor for use in a small tape recorder, and particularly to a brushless motor of a thin type.
In recent years, as tape recorders have become smaller, flat type brushless motors have been widely used. One example of a brushless motor which is used conventionally in a tape recorder is shown in FIG. 11. In this figure, numeral 11 denotes a brushless motor main body. In this main body 11, a stator coil and a rotor member having a permanent magnet are housed. A rotor shaft 12 projects from the main body 1 and a pulley member 13 is disposed on the shaft 12. A belt is fitted to the pulley member 13, thereby transmitting a driving force therethrough.
In the above-mentioned conventional brushless motor, no matter how much thinner a stator coil and a rotor member contained in the motor main body is made, because the pulley member on the output axis is exposed, the motor as a whole including this pulley member cannot be made thinner.
The present invention has been devised in light of the above-mentioned conventional problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a brushless motor capable of being made thinner by disposing a pulley member that bears a belt, in the motor main body.